Never felt so safe
by Koibitotedare
Summary: Just a sweet nothing I wrote for Soul and Maka in which Maka tries to keep her problems to herself but Soul doesn't relent so easily. Your name is Maka Albarn and you're terrified of thunderstorms. His name is Soul Eater Evans and he knows your secret.


Hey guys it has been a while! I'm currently working a few more longer stories, not quite Soul Eater, but I did want to post a short story for Soul Eater! Let me know what yout think and please don't flame.

Never felt Safer

You try to keep your whimpers quiet but you know he'll hear eventually. He always does. He knows to listen for it on nights like this one, where the weather is stormy and the sky lights with flashes and worst off all, it's followed the by claps of thunder that make you tremble. You don't want to be heard, you don't want to trouble anyone, especially him. He needs rest, but so do you. A large clap of thunder resonates through your ears and you grip the blankets over your head and bite your lip to keep yourself quiet, trying to prevent the yelp that would come from your throat, alerting him that you couldn't sleep through this one. Your name is Maka Albarn and you're terrified of thunderstorms. His name is Soul Eater Evans and he knows your secret.

You can't remember what brought on this phobia; you used to love watching the lightning strike Death City and would laugh joyfully with papa when thunder shook the house. Now though, the thunder makes the house shake and you shake with it. Your eyes become watery as tears build up and on one particularly loud clap you release the dreaded yelp that is sure to alert Soul. Sure enough you hear his footsteps coming for your room. You try to speak up, to tell him to go back to bed and that you'll just deal with it like you used to before you found him. You can't speak, another clap of thunder sounds in your room making you bite down on your lip instead. You taste iron and you pull the blankets around you more securely. Maybe this time he'll go back to bed and get decent sleep. Part of you, most of you, wants him to stay. The slight knock on your door makes you jump and whimper. He doesn't say anything as he opens the door but you hear him close the door and sigh.

"You're going to suffocate one of these days," he says referencing the tautness of the blankets around your body.

"G-Go back t-to bed So-ul." You try to speak with confidence but your voice shakes. He tugs at the blankets around you instead.

"Come on Maka you can come out now," his tone is so soft and caring that it makes you want to stop fighting the urge to cry and just accept his help with a watery face.

"I-I'm fine…y-you should sl-eep." You hiccup in the middle of sleep.

"…Are you crying Maka?"

"N…Nooo." You try your best to sound like you aren't crying but you both know you can't stop the tears even if you tried. He sighs and tugs at the blankets once more. You half-heartedly tug them back as he successfully removes them. He nudges you with his knee and you obediently move over so he can slip under the covers with you. He wraps and arm around your shoulder and pulls his pajama sleeve over his hand and wipes at your face. Your bottom lip trembles and another thunderclap is heard, this time you don't have the safety of your blankets to protect your sight from the lightning. You see and hear it all. It sends you grabbing for his thin pajama top and you shove your face in his neck. He hugs you tightly and he hums softly in your ear. His whole body feels warm to you and you can't help but relax slightly as his humming begins to fill your ears and the warm hand on the back of your head slowly warms your whole body leaving the shivers and quaking to die out. He doesn't need to tell you how uncool you are at this moment, you already know it. You're pathetically clutching to his shirt and half sobbing in his shirt because you're scared of a storm. You can't help but wonder if this was one of the reasons you were so weak. You tried so hard to catch up to him, so you could try to protect him every once in a while but you never really got there.

"Stop thinking Maka," he says softly in your ear, the relaxing tune of his hum stopped.

"Keep humming," you request. He smirks but continues, "I'm sorry Soul…I don't mean to be so-," He stops humming and puts a finger in front of your lips.

"_Don't_ finish that sentence Maka. It's my choice to stay up with you through this. If you're scared, you're scared. I'm _your_ weapon, protecting you from everything is what I do. It's kinda my thing." You can't help it, you giggle. He's just so undeniably, _Soul_ and you couldn't have asked for better than that. You nod, one of the few times you actually agree to stop blaming your weaknesses and yourself. He resumes the humming that keeps the thunder from your ears. You begin to relax and before you know it, you're falling asleep against him with your face still pressed into his neck. You can feel the vibrations from his voice on your cheek. You feel his lips on your forehead and while you're too out of it to open your eyes you can feel the blush on your cheeks and the breath of air he releases on your neck. He thinks your asleep and honestly you just about are.

"I'll _always_ protect you Maka. I'll be the one to make you feel safe." He whispers this to you and you have to agree. You've never felt as safe as you do when he holds you in his arms and whispers sweet nothings and hums that stupid song. You'll pretend to sleep in tomorrow just so you can stay in his arms a little while longer. He'll pretend to not know you're awake so he can continue to lay with you because he's never felt more at peace unless he has you in his arms.


End file.
